


If only for a moment

by im_upset_3000



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sad, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_upset_3000/pseuds/im_upset_3000
Summary: Amy and Rory get thrown into a medival jail cell and realize they might not be the only time travelers in there.





	If only for a moment

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this idea last night and felt the need to type it up today so I hope you enjoy.

Amy mentally (and verbally) sighed as she and Rory were thrown into yet another jail cell. She wasn’t concerned or worried about getting out, just annoyed at her son-in-law for picking yet another fight and getting them into this position in the first place. This was far from the first time they’d been put into a jail cell, such was life traveling with the Doctor. She hit the floor with a groan and felt no urge to get up again, but Rory, ever the sensible one, immediately popped back up and checked the lock of the door, which held. 

“Why’d you even check,” she asked, still unwilling to move from the floor, “You know the Doctor will come find us anyway and I want to take a nap.” He shrugged in response and peered into the back of the dark cell, and started a bit seeing something that wasn’t in her range of vision. She groaned and raised her head to look behind her, and found that they weren’t the only people in the cell. There were two other people, one man, one woman, both unconscious and looking beat up, chained to the wall. 

Upon closer inspection, the woman was a girl who looked to be in her early twenties with shoulder-length blond hair and the man looked to be a few years older than the girl with messy chocolate brown hair. And wearing a pinstripe suit? With a quick glance back to the girl she confirmed the clothes were not from this time period. Amy looked up at Rory who appeared to have made the same connection she had. 

“I think these guys are time travelers too,” he voiced. 

“Yep, definitely,” she nodded. After sitting up and assessing the other two for a few seconds, she felt a slight burning sensation in her jacket pocket and reached in to pull out a glowing TARDIS key and saw Rory do the same. Something drew her to notice a sight glow through the girl’s shirt and the necklace chain around her neck. Amy slowly got to her feet and pulled the chain out of the girl’s shirt to find an exact replica of the key that was shining in her hand. 

A theory formed in her head, prompting her to look closer at the man chained to the wall. 

“Rory? I think this is the Doctor,” she stated questioningly. 

Rory leaned down to looked closer at the man and asked, “Past or future? I’m getting the feeling it’s a past version.” He took it one step further by reaching into the man’s suit jacket and pulling out a blue-tipped sonic screwdriver and pressing the button to hear the familiar sound. 

“So do we want to use this sonic to bust out and find the Doctor, or wait for him to find us?” Rory asked. 

“Let’s wait,” Amy yawned, tugging Rory’s jacket off his shoulders and laying it down on the ground to use as a pillow. “I need some sleep.” 

But at that moment the Doctor’s voice came down the hallway, “Amy, Rory, I’m here! Where are you?” Amy groaned and planted her face into the jacket on the floor. 

“Doctor we’re over here,” Rory yelled back, “And Amy’s cross because she wanted a nap.” 

“She can sleep when we get back.”

The Doctor rounded the corner and soniced the door in one smooth motion, opening the creaky door and walking inside. 

“Sorry Amy,” he addressed to the human-sized lump on the floor.

“I’m going to kill you,” came the mumbled reply. The Doctor scanned the rest of the cell quickly before his eyes landed on the girl in the corner and he froze. 

“Rose?” ghosted his lips, so quietly that Amy barely heard it. He slowly walked over to her as if in a dream and crouched down to get a closer look. His analysis complete, he let out a small laugh and said to her, knowing there would be no response, “It is very, very good to see you again.” He bowed his head for a moment before continuing, “I know sometimes it seems like your Doctor doesn’t care about you, but he does. He loves you more than life itself, even if he never gets to tell you. He would do anything for you and-” at this, he choked up and brought a hand up to wipe a tear from eye. After a moment he continued, his voice thick with emotion “-and not telling you in time is something that will haunt him till the end of his days.” 

He kept his head bowed for a few more moments in silence before gently tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, then moving over to kneel next to his former self. “And you, even if you never get-” he exhaled a shaky breath, “even if you never get to tell her, you need to protect her, alright? Cherish every moment you have together, every time you grab her hand and run, every word and touch and smile she gives you, you remember them all. Because soon you won’t see each other again, and you’ll need to remember those moments.” At this point he wasn’t trying to stop the tears and they were flowing freely down his cheeks. “But until then, you make her feel like the most important person in the universe, and show her how much you love her, got that?” After this he stopped talking and closed his eyes, letting the tears leak out of them and fall to the floor. Amy and Rory stayed where they were, not wanting to interrupt his very intimate and vulnerable moment. 

After a few minutes, the Doctor took a deep breath, straightened up, and said cheerfully, “Well, we better get going! Sorry you didn’t get that nap, Amy, you can catch one when we get back to the TARDIS.” At hearing this Rory helped Amy up and walked out, followed by the Doctor who closed the cell door behind him and soniced it shut. As Amy and Rory walked off, he stole one last glance at the human girl who had stolen his hearts and whispered one last thing to her before following them. Those six words hung in the air like a final page of a book, ending their story.

“Goodbye, Rose Tyler. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Is it normal to cry while reading your own writing BECAUSE I SURE AM
> 
> UPDATE: why is this trash still getting views it's been over a month
> 
> ANOTHER UPDATE: Thanks everyone for the support and comments!!!!


End file.
